escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El escarabajo de oro
El escarabajo de oro (título original en inglés: The Gold Bug) es un cuento del escritor estadounidense Edgar Allan Poe publicado por primera vez en junio de 1843, en el Philadelphia Dollar Newspaper, después de que Poe ganase un concurso de relatos cortos convocado por el propio periódico, que además estaba premiado con 100 dólares. Argumento William Legrand, después de sufrir problemas económicos, se trasladó a la isla Sullivan, donde fijó su residencia. Se dedicaba a la caza y pesca. Salía a excursiones acompañado de su sirviente negro, Júpiter. El narrador anónimo de la historia entabló amistad con Legrand. Una tarde lo visitó y se informó de que Legrand había encontrado un escarabajo de oro. No lo vio porque Legrand lo había entregado a un teniente. Esa tarde los dos amigos tuvieron algunos malentendidos, así, el narrador se despidió y se fue a su casa. Un mes después el narrador recibió la visita de Júpiter, quien le entregó una carta escrita por su amo. El narrador leyó y se informó de que Legrand quería verlo. En el acto partieron los dos. Legrand lo recibió con cortesía y le dijo que lo acompañe a una expedición por las colinas. El narrador no quiso, pero luego aceptó. Partieron Legrand, Júpiter, el narrador y el perro. Cuando llegaron a un árbol frondoso, Legrand ordenó a Júpiter que suba con el escarabajo pendido de una cuerda. Júpiter subió decidido y llegó hasta una calavera. Legrand le dijo que pase el escarabajo por el ojo izquierdo de la calavera. Júpiter lo hizo. El escarabajo descendió a la tierra. Legrand marcó el punto donde había caído el escarabajo e hizo algunas mediciones. Luego empezaron a excavar en busca del tesoro. No lo encontraron. Legrand se irritó con Júpiter porque se había equivocado en determinar el ojo izquierdo de la calavera. Entonces empezaron con otra excavación. Después de unas horas encontraron el cofre ansiado. Todos se emocionaron de alegría. Ahora estaban con el botín en las manos. Entonces Legrand le confesó al narrador cómo había llegado a conocer la presencia del tesoro. Dijo que había encontrado el escarabajo de oro con un pergamino. El pergamino contenía un criptograma que Legrand había descifrado. El pergamino había pertenecido a un pirata que había enterrado su apreciado tesoro. Criptografía En la historia se involucra la criptografía con un detallado método para decodificar una simple substitución de cifras usando frecuencias de letras. El criptograma es: 53‡‡†305))6*;4826)4‡.)4‡);806*;48†8 ¶60))85;1‡(;:‡*8†83(88)5*†;46(;88*96 *?;8)*‡(;485);5*†2:*‡(;4956*2(5*—4)8 ¶8*;4069285);)6†8)4‡‡;1(‡9;48081;8:8‡ 1;48†85;4)485†528806*81(‡9;48;(88;4 (‡?34;48)4‡;161;:188;‡?; El mensaje traducido es: A good glass in the bishop's hostel in the devil's seat forty-one degrees and thirteen minutes northeast and by north main branch seventh limb east side shoot from the left eye of the death's-head a bee line from the tree through the shot fifty feet out. Un buen cristal en el hostal del obispo en la silla del diablo cuarenta y un grados y trece minutos nororiente y por el norte tronco principal septima rama lado oriental disparar el ojo izquierdo de la cabeza de muerto una linea de abeja del arbol a traves del tiro quince metros fuera. Por ende, los siguientes carácteres representan su respectiva letra: Véase también *Criptografía Enlaces externos Escarabajo de oro, El cs:Zlatý brouk de:Der Goldkäfer en:The Gold-Bug fr:Le Scarabée d'or he:חיפושית הזהב it:Lo scarabeo d'oro ja:黄金虫 nl:De goud-kever